


Blooming Supernovas in Your Sunspotted Face.

by writing_blockhead



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Freckled Victor Nikiforov, HAH JOKES ON YOU I'LL NEVER GET OVER FRECKLED VICTOR NIKIFOROV, Inspired by martyart, M/M, Prose Poem, Smitten Yuuri Katsuki, Tickling, Ticklish Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuuri Katsuki Can Be a Little Shit, i wanna make it too touchy-feely and extra like Victor sooo, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_blockhead/pseuds/writing_blockhead
Summary: Call me a sap but I love the way you laugh.The shift of octaves in each kind of laughter,The unnoticeable crinkles when you scrunch up your face,And most especiallyYour bloom evident from your face.-An original.





	Blooming Supernovas in Your Sunspotted Face.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this was inspired by [this very cute fanart by maryarty!](http://maryarty.tumblr.com/post/161526049807/cute-victuuri-tickle-fights) they're (i say they because i'm not too sure they refer themselves as a she or her) a great artist, by the way! go! check! their! art! and! themselves! out! they're such a sweetheart and you'll adore them!
> 
> also! i recommend [listening to this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWOB0sf2v5s) as you read! because i love lofi hip hop and it really fits the serene mood i wanted to settle in the fic.

Revelations usually comes in days like these; no practice, muscles sore after exerting strenuous effort, waking up a little before noon and lazing around on the plush couch and the plush chair in comfortable silence. Where bespectacled golden brown eyes can drink in the lovely sight of a beautiful muscular form, laying lax on the other side of the couch, fluttering eyelids that show an entire ecosystem of rain, clouds, blue skies, seas and oceans, kissable plush lips with a pink tint, pale creamy skin with trails of freckles travelling on the apples of his cheeks and peaks of his shoulders and hands holding a big fluffy brown poodle, pliant to his soft caress and touch and platinum blond hair, normally kept, is disheveled, like a bedhead but neater and wavier.

The owner of said bespectacled golden brown eyes looked at the sleepy man as if he hung up the entire sky, from the sun, the various stars in the sky, the moon and the otherworldly bodies of the galaxy. He looked at him with so much love and infatuation that he wish he didn't have to disturb his state of drowsiness, but it's nearing noon, which means it's nearing lunchtime and Yuuri and Victor have to cook their brunch and feed their Makkachin.

~~It still baffles Yuuri that he can call things Victor and him both claim silent ownership as "theirs," sometimes the realization dawns him that, " **Oh my goodness,** this gigantic dog with a brain of a puppy _isn't just Victor's;_ Makkachin is also _mine's._ " He holds back a laugh of pure exuberant joy because his heart aches with good soothing pain and he's sucked in deep, like a wormhole to another world, another planet, another dimension, another state of mind, another perspective.~~

~~Sometimes, Victor has those moments, too. Whether spooned by or spooning Yuuri, making simple meals, or just being in the same vicnity with each other. He'd stop or stiff up when it dawns him, and just break into a huge grin.~~

~~They're so in love that they need to let it out by either screaming happily, laughing obnoxiously or kissing and loving each other with fervor.~~

~~Sometimes they do it all, one action by action at one setting.~~

~~F~~ rom the plush chair he sat on, Yuuri stood up and went towards his fiance, the poodle perking up his head once the other man drew closer to them. His face scrunched up when soft fur suddenly left his hands, grumbling and whining lowly from the back of his throat. Yuuri chuckled at the display and began to shake Victor, all while urging him to wake up. "Viten'ka, dearest," He cooed, a little loud but ever fond. "It's almost high noon— _pfft,_ wait sorry, I thought I'd never use that unironically. It's 11:17, we have to make something." That made the sleepy man whine even more, nose scrunching up in displeasure and lips forming a cute little pout. Yuuri can't help but chuckle at how much Victor can be a whiny little child at times. Yuuri can't also help kissing his adorable little pout because he is simply human and that might be a little way of getting him to stand up and help make lunch.

His fiance kissed him back, languid and lazy, all while humming into Yuuri's mouth in pleasure and lethargy. The only thing that moved from him, aside from his lips, is his hands that are going upwards Yuuri's neck, settling them down there but never pulling away. The Japanese man could feel a small smile against his own, but he snapped out of his loving gaze before it escalates to nothing. "C'mon, Viten'ka," Yuuri said when he pulled away from the kiss, voice firm but not stern. "We wouldn't want our Makkachin to starve, will we?"

"Mmph."

Okay, that did _absolutely nothing_ but make Victor melt into a puddle.

Yuuri placed both of his hands on his cocked hips, thinking deep a solution to wake his tired fiance up. "Maybe more kisses would work?" He considered, which isn't a bad idea because he that would work if Victor wasn't as lazy as he is in this very moment. And he wants some smooches, as well; Yuuri Katsuki is simply human, after all. So he shrugged his shoulders and went for the dive, kissing Victor in the lips, forehead, cheeks, his freckles and his neck. The man being kissed stirred, face scrunching not in displeasure but in the state of being awakened ("Was that a snort or giggle when I kissed his neck?" The Japanese man asked himself, as his lips went to the skin behind Victor's ear). He didn't mind; he loved it because it was _Yuuri and kisses and_ _**Yuuri's kisses**_ (the man knows how to give him the most amazing kisses), but nevertheless, his slumber is being disturbed. The man regrettably and weakly pulled away and grumbled, " _Yuuuuri,_ it's our day off. And we coulda, yanno, sleep the whole day and give, uhhh, maybe some..." He trailed off, getting more love and smooches by the man above him.

In the end, the sleeping Russian is slightly awake and his fiance is mildly disgruntled.

However before it slipped past his mind, Yuuri did notice a little reaction with his lips on Victor's neck. Like quick twitches, little giggles and passing snorts...

Lips on skin and lips on cheek just made Victor boneless, Yuuri would daresay even more boneless. But maybe the sweet touches that just makes Victor squeal and laugh uncontrollably...

Yuuri cleared his throat, straightened up and then warned in a firm tone, "Victor. I need you to wake up before I might have to do something that you won't like." He knew Victor will eternally ~~read: eternally until Victor falls into the claws of pity and it becomes temporary~~  hate him for this, but what had to be done must be done. Once the man on the couch remained unwilling to get up be be fully awake, Yuuri simply heaved a sorry sigh, drew his hands closer to Victor's stomach and said, "You leave me with no choice then."

A loud yelp escaped through the man's lips once Yuuri poked his sides, hands flying to his mouth in a futile attempt to cover noises that escape from his mouth. The Japanese man had to bite his lips to stop himself from cackling out loud and ruining more of his fiance's pride. His eyes are fully blown wide, looking more awake than just his lidded ones when Yuuri was giving him kisses about five or fifteen minutes ago.

Which is good progress, yes, indeed it is. But Yuuri Katsuki's head and ideas can turn into a full 360° turn. "This is gold," He thought, relishing more of the man's genuine scandalized look. "I'll never live this down, even up to my death because mother of God, I cannot believe!"

He **had** to laugh; Victor looks _so mortified and betrayed._ " _Yuuurriiii!_ " The man exclaimed, burying his face into his hands and distancing himself from his fiance who's being a threat to him. "Don't do that! I'm very ticklish! I'm up now, just don't do it again!"

"Oh? Is that so," His fiance inquired in a sickeningly-sweet tone that shook deep into Victor's core and sending chills down his spine. "I know you can get a little squeamish in certain places, but to know that you are, in fact, ticklish?"

Oh no.

" **Oh no.** "

Yuuri shrugged as he went towards his resting fiance, slowly taunting him, syllable by syllable, "Oh? Oh yes, indeed, Vitne'ka."

An impish grin crawled up into his lover's mouth, akin to his Eros but more playful than seductive. He looms over him, Victor growing even more scared and making sure that Yuuri is not a force to messed with when he wants something and wants it right now. He settles himself on Victor's legs where the thighs meet the knees, heavy weight locking the poor man down and drew closer and closer into him. "You know, I used to have a Bisayan classmate back at Detroit," He said, hands trailing down towards his upper thighs and settling them down there. "They tried to see if I react to them, squeezing my thighs, wanting me to get tickled. I forgot how's it called, but it definitely starts with a "u;" it was very hard to say. It wasn't because they were having a hard time squeezing it, so it wasn't ticklish for me at all."

"Really, huh?"

"Yep!" He cheerily replied. "I wonder if _this_ does something to you..."

Without a word, Yuuri squeezed Victor's thighs and he gave a rather loud peal of laughter, blood automatically towards his cheeks and showing off his freckles to the world. Before Victor could make any further move to stop his fiance, Yuuri squeezed them again and Victor lost it. Mercilessly, the owner of said hands tickled every common tickle spot he can put his hands on Victor; his sides, his neck, his underarms and his hips. And with every touch, he spasms and begs for Yuuri to stop as he laughs through his pleas, but it went on, to the point where there's tears on the corners of his eyes after so much, He even blew loud raspberries on the Russian man's neck after Yuuri busies his hands on the man's sides and knees, and the guffawing and begging goes on and goes even harder.

" _Ahaha_ — _pfft! **Nooooo!**_ Yuuri— _hahahaha!_ Stop, please! Hahaaaa—M-Mercy, I plead for mercy!" Victor begged and tried to push his lover off the couch but his hands aren't _just fucking cooperating with him_ and Yuuri is making the situation grow worse. " _ **Snrk** , gwahuhuhahaaaahh!_ No no **no no** , Yuuri! Ok—Haaaah, okay! I'll help you with lunch! Hah hah haaah! I'll watch Makkachin after, okay?! You can relax alone and shit!"

That left a scandalous gasp from the tickler's smug grin, asking with feigned shock and ignorance, "Victor Nikiforov, being profane? Who knew that he's such a pottymouth off ice and off camera! What!" A squeeze on one of his thighs, erupting a squeal. "A!" A caress on his knees that makes him keen out and snicker. "Surprise!" And a little kiss on one of his red cheeks and Victor just absolutely lost it and cackled in laughter even mkre. Finally, Yuuri stops his ministrations on torturing Victor any further like some sort of tickle monster he could be, slouching downwards and slumping on his sweaty overworked lithe body. "What an evil, evil man you are, Yuuri Katsuki," He muses, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist once he stopped killing him with touches and stopped his slumping. "I cannot believe you."

"I try, dear Vitya. I try."

The man just smiled and quickly raised himself to take a better look at Victor's face, hoping to see disbelief and happy exasperation in his features.

Although, he wished he hadn't once their eyes met.

To start off, Victor had a stern yet blissed out expression on his face. Like someone trying to be mad but can't help but go along, grin, try to hide said grin and give up and just crack up, too. There's a very crooked smile on his lips, showing his cute little dimple at the right side of his face—left in Yuuri's view—that he just noticed when they got together, never in posters or close-ups on pictures. His freckles, **oh goodness** , Victor may hate them with a thousand shames and covers them with foundation with a touch of subtle highlighter but Yuuri outright loves them _so, oh so much_. It's like stars that glow under the light or when his cheeks grow red, making them more prominent and visible than it usually is. It's like there's a dying star in space, wanting to reach out with other younger stars, so they burn out and die with a literal bang and it reaches the hearts of many stars, all lighting up as the impact hits. And they all keep their glow until the ever blooming ball of flames is gone and dissipates to gas and into its final form. His freckles are also a good place to kiss on, as well; little natural sun spots trailing in his cheeks and also in his shoulders, like a darker shade to a light colored sun. Aside from his freckles, Victor also hates his forehead. Gigantic, others will say. My proclaimed receding hairline, Victor would say and despair. But there's more room for kisses, Yuuri would say, gently pressing his lips on the skin on top of his face. Little wake-uppecks in the morning, a little good luck charm before Victor takes on the ice and claims it as his own, mild teasing with a little kiss as an apology, forehead nuzzles when either one or both of them aren't feeling up to it today.

To simply put, he'll never get enough on how beautiful Victor is when he laughs and after he does. Nothing to block his joy but his own hands to hold back any "undignified incoherent noises" from him.

This man. Victor Nikiforov, splayed under him with red supernovas exploding on his cheeks, decorated with sun spots and stars. Yuuri Katsuki, a man with committed relationships for almost 23 years, is _very smitten_ with this man whom _he used to treat as an idol or some god of the ice_ underneath him. And he's going to be married _**(going to be married!!!)**_ to the same man with all perfections and assumptions stripped down and out from him, just making him the Victor Nikiforov that nobody expects and the Victor Nikiforov he dearly loves.

The man knew that he should be used to his lover's presence but _shit_ , it _never_ just fails him to make him blush and make his heart stutter and skip a beat or two. All Yuuri can do is blush, now matching Victor's cheeks, smile and wordlessly kiss him, keeping it chaste and sweet. He could feel Victor's heartbeat, pummeling through his chest cavity, his hands and arms twirling around his neck and his eyelashes fluttering into a close as lips lock with lips, savoring the moment.

The moment, this very point of time feels so pure and unreal that if one of them breaks the kiss, it'll vanish in a flash. But when both had the need to pull away, to fill their devoid lungs with oxygen, nothing changed. Yuuri sees Victor under him, Victor still has Yuuri in his arms and they're still both neck deep within their love for each other. It's sickeningly sweet, it's tooth-rottingly disgusting,  **they're both high on each other and they can't get enough.**

There are so many supernovas of many intensities and colors within Victor that Yuuri can see all but never count them with the fingers of his hand. The repetition of adorable blushes—the most common one on him—on his speckled cheeks, the sparkle in his eyes when he sees Makkachin do his tricks, his lingering touch once they meet at the kiss-and-cry and so much more.

But the one that truly implodes and creates not red, white or black dwarf is, cliche as it sounds, but the kisses they share, no matter what kind. Their hearts explode and creates another Big Bang, with new galaxies, planets, life, solar systems, heavenly bodies and whatnot. Each one can feel the supernova scale of love within, no matter how fleeting, quick or tiny it is. They knew they both won't get enough.

So Yuuri plunges in for another, with his lover quick to reciprocate and a little deeper than what chaste should be. Hands place themselves upon platinum blonde hair, tangling and stroking within the short and long strands, a different set of hands gently held on to shoulders as leverage and both pairs of eyes, unconsciously closing. And there came another map of kisses, spreading from mouth to the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, his ears ("Ow!" Victor exclaims as Yuuri cheekily bit the earlobe of one side. "Sure, but still, ow!) and back to his soft, warm, inviting mouth, as deep as the initial kiss was.

And once they both thought that, _okay, that's enough; your partner needs oxygen and so do you, once again,_ they slowly pulled away and opened their eyes.

There's an entire universe colliding against each other, forming into one with disregard of the laws of physics and the time-space continuum. They were perfect within their embrace.

"Yuuri, sweetie, you sure at relentless today. What's on your mind?"

Yuuri could sheepishly shrug and grin at his fiance and after a little while, he simply answered him with this,

"Well, what can I say? I adore my fiance's face when he laughs with no filter at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Yuuri Sure Does Love His Fiance's Freckles
> 
> blah blergh blaaaah no beta reader and i'm not too good at English bc Bisaya is lyfe and even  
> if you didn't ask, here's my [Tumblr](comical-droid.tumblr.com) and my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChirpbotUnit391) in case you wanna hmu or talk to this lonely agender boi,,,,, will not be too active bc senior high just started and i wanna cri,,,,this is so all over the place,,,,i'm super sleep deprived,,,.,.,.
> 
> have a wonderful point of time to all of you out there! *insert kim seokjin flying heart kisses*


End file.
